


Ты ни капельки не изменился

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), kelRian



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: В этой вселенной у каждого человека раз в пять лет меняется пол. Как такая раскладка повлияла бы на отношения между персонажами Легенды?
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884142
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Прочее





	Ты ни капельки не изменился

Ройенталь повел плечами, прислушиваясь к новому телу.

Изменения никогда не были мгновенными, но на этот раз ему явно не хватило стандартных двух недель, чтобы привыкнуть.

Он стал выше, массивнее, бедра, как и грудь, уменьшились. Подбородок кололся от утренней щетины.

Изменился не только он, но и мир вокруг. Взять хотя бы чашки. Они точно были разные. Он еще помнил, что месяц назад без проблем отличал одну от другой. Теперь же оттенки цвета будто ускользали, и никак не получалось разобраться, какая же из чашек его.

С другой стороны, в текущем изменении были некоторые плюсы. Да, он перестал различать различить эти проклятые чашки, ну и ладно. Ведь в пятнадцатый день рождения Ройенталь устроил безобразную истерику, а в двадцать пятый напился и горестно рыдал всю ночь по некой архиважной причине. Кажется, он осознал, что мать его не очень любила, что жизнь кончена и что он никогда и ничего не добьется, погибнув в бесславной кабацкой драке.

Вернее, тогда он был Карой – имя Оскаринна ему никогда не нравилось. 

Биологические часы отмеряли время неумолимо и для всех.

Раз в пять лет у человека менялся пол, и даже Оберштайн не был исключением. Две недели на перестройку организма, и вот в очередной день рождения ты просыпаешься, понимая, что в ближайшие годы вместо члена у тебя будет грудь. Или наоборот. Мама становилась папой, брат – сестрой. Предлагалось учитывать гендер человека по полу при рождении, но от этой идеи отказались.

Хотя Пауля фон Оберштайна Оскар представлял себе смутно. Они познакомились, когда тот был женщиной. Паулой.

Ройенталь еще немного погипнотизировал чашки, но они отказывались выдавать свою сущность.

— С днем рождения.

У Оскара замерло сердце.

Паула стояла, небрежно прислонившись к дверному проему. На ней была одна из мужских рубашек Оскара, от чего внутри взревело сиреной: «Мое!»

Кара была стервозной барышней, которая затащила к себе в постель коллегу из любопытства – потому что могла. Нужно было удостовериться, что они и в сексе будут понимать друг друга так же хорошо, как на работе. Реальность превзошла ожидания, и до последней минуты Ройенталь и не задумывалась – а как Паула отнесется к его изменению. Может быть, ей нравились именно женщины? Ройенталю было не то чтобы все равно, мужчина или женщина, но сейчас, глядя, как Паула грациозно потягивается, подходит ближе – маленькая, едва достающая Оскару до плеча, – в голове билась одна мысль: «Схватить и не пускать». Это была его женщина, которую он собирался защищать ближайшие несколько лет, пока она не станет мужчиной.

Каре нравилось, когда Паула запрокидывала голову, глубже принимая в себя пальцы. Нравилось слушать, как она стонет.

Оскар же с удовольствием возвращался бы вечером домой, чтобы Паула встречала его вот так: босая и на кухне.

Похоже, что он все же нехорошо сощурился, потому что Паула улыбнулась, подошла и потерлась носом о щеку:

— Колючий, — промурлыкала она в шею.

Оскар сдался. В день рождения разрешено потакать своим желаниям.

Обхватив ладонями такую мягкую и нежную попу, он тихонько зарычал, прижимая Паулу к себе.

Паула должна была почувствовать, что у него теперь есть полноценный член и что он к ее услугам.

К сожалению, Паула не оценила. Вместо этого она развернулась, тяжело вздохнула и добавила молоко в свою чашку.

Значит Оскар все же перепутал. Сам он в любой ипостаси предпочитал черный кофе и красное вино. Паула была более капризной.

— Что во мне нравилось тебе больше всего? – поинтересовался Ройенталь, не поднимая взгляда от места, где заканчивалась обнаженная кожа и начинался подол рубашки. Нет, Паула всегда была привлекательной, но сейчас Оскар иначе ощущал собственное влечение.

— Грудь.

Оскар напряг мышцы, чтобы они стали выразительнее.

— У тебя и сейчас красивая грудь, — добавила она и спрятала улыбку в кофе. – Надо купить новые чашки. Я сама не так давно узнала, что эти две — разные.

— Они желтые, да?

— Разные оттенки желтых пятен. Моя эта, с ровным ободком. Твоя в крапинку.

Пристальное изучение не дало ровным счетом ничего. Похоже, оттенки, которые Кара видела, Оскар просто не воспринимал.

— Ладно, — он отпил кофе с молоком, который пьют только дети, и продолжил: – Теперь к серьезным вопросам. Ты выйдешь за меня замуж?

Акция не была спланированной, но свежеизменившийся гормональный фон требовал сделал Оберштайн своей. Запереть в клетке ее бы не получилось, но даже потеря собственной свободы казалась небольшой платой за право безраздельного обладания.

Когда они обе были женщинами, Кару не волновало, что Паула думает о других мужчинах. Теперь же Оскар понял, что есть конкуренты. Например, Лоэнграмм или Кирхайс. Не говоря уже обо всем остальном населении галактики.

— Я думала сейчас пойти на работу, — Паула сделала еще глоток и поправила волосы.

— Да или нет, — нахмурился Оскар.

— И съесть завтрак.

— Да или нет, — предательница-чашка отправилась на стол, а Оскар сложил руки на груди и помрачнел.

С ним явно играли, и это не сказать чтобы очень радовало. Кара постоянно этим занималась, поэтому и Оскар понимал, что происходит.  
Паула смотрела поверх чашки и не собиралась его спасать.

— Ну хотя бы «может быть»! — взмолился Оскар.

— Хорошо, — Паула отставила чашку и, приподнявшись на носочках, поцеловала Оскара в губы.

— Хорошо — значит «может быть»? – уточнил Оскар и на всякий случай обнял.

— Это означает, что мы можем сейчас вернуться в постель, но потом я обязательно еду в адмиралтейство.

— И на тебя все будут смотреть?

— Ты тоже будешь там и тоже можешь смотреть, — Паула поцеловала его в нос и добавила: – Ты ни капельки не изменился. Разве что грудь.

— И член, — гордо добавил Оскар.

— Да, — подтвердила Паула, а потом приподнялась на цыпочках еще выше и ответила в самое ухо: — Да.

Оскар подхватил ее на руки и немного покружил по комнате. Легко, когда стал сильнее.

— И мы всегда можем развестись, — добавила Паула, когда он остановился.

Оскар никогда раньше не задумывался, насколько приятнее и удобнее переносить женщин, перекинув их через плечо!

А вот со щетиной ему определенно надо было что-то делать.

***  
Пауль посмотрел на женщину, которая задержалась в переговорной после совещания.  
Тонкие черные брови, упрямо сжатые губы, трепетный, волнующий нос и грудь: красивый, упругий, полноценный третий размер, с некоторым намеком на четвертый.  
Под формой были скрыты темные соски, которые моментально твердели, стоило провести по ним открытой ладонью.

Пауль взял себя в руки и поднял взгляд выше.

— Прости, что не смог поздравить тебя с днем рождения лично, — чувство вины кольнуло, но не сильно.

Да, вот Ройенталь поздравил Пауля с сороковым днем рождения долгим прочувствованным минетом. Он глубоко принимал член, насаживался на него до самого горла, а потом, проглотив, гордо заявил, что теперь-то галактика точно содрогнется. Пауль же хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь пережить все разом свалившиеся на него изменения, и последующий год провел, играя в царя горы то с Ройенталем, которому была нужна сильная рука, иначе он начинал огрызаться и задаваться нехорошими вопросами о собственной незначимости, то с Кирхайсом, Райнхардом и его сестрой. Их перевоплощение обратно в женщин сказалось на эмоциональности принимаемых решений. Военная и экономическая машина империи не успевали отвечать возросшим требованиям.

Миттермайер — единственный, у кого не закончился мужской период, — проблемы только усугублял.

Но если на Миттермайера и его отношения с супругом Оберштайну было наплевать, то Кара отсутствие законного мужа в день рождения могла и не простить. И совершенно не важно, что в командировке была именно она.

Кара склонила голову на бок, старательно имитируя вежливый интерес. 

— Ты сегодня очень красива, — извлек Пауль из словарного запаса. Когда он был женщиной, комплименты давались проще!

— Я ниже тебя ростом. Это ужасно, — Ройенталь сделала несколько шагов вперед и ткнула в Пауля пальцем. Грудь могла бы колыхнуться, поддакивая возмущению обладательницы, но форма стесняла ее свободу.

— Всего на несколько лет. И тебя дома ждет подарок. Хотя мне надо было догадаться, что ты сразу прилетишь на совещание.

— В тебе говорят стереотипы! – Кара запрокинула голову, чтобы посмотреть Паулю в глаза. – Вы, мужики, считаете, что женщин интересует только собственная внешность.

— Я думал, ты устанешь с дороги, — Пауль наклонился, чтобы стать пониже.

Ройенталь очаровательно обвинила его в шовинизме, но напоминать, что Ройенталя-мужчину собственная внешность очень даже волновала, Пауль не рискнул.

Объятие и поцелуй вышли неуклюжими. Пауль не знал, с какой стороны подойти, чтобы не нарваться на новое обвинение, но при этом прижаться.

Через пару минут Кара пригрелась, успокоилась и расслабилась в его объятиях.

— Можешь, если хочешь, — примирительно фыркнула она. – Я же помню.

Пауль нежно провел ладонью по наверняка напрягшимся соскам.

— Я очень соскучился за месяц, пока ты был на Хайнессене.

— И еще за те пять лет, когда у меня не было груди.

Возразить было нечего. Оберштайн лихорадочно перебирал в голове известные ему рестораны, потому что столик забронировать он, конечно же, забыл. С Оскарам они отмечали праздники дома, в компании хорошего вина или очень узкого круга друзей. Но достаточно было одного взгляда на Кару, чтобы вспомнить, как она любила выходы в свет.

***  
Пауль наслаждался вечерним чтением в компании собаки, когда в гостинную зашла Кара. Она была непривычно задумчивой. Пауль даже встал, чтобы поприветствовать супругу. Испуганно заглядывать в глаза не хотелось, но предчувствие беды просто витало в воздухе.

Кара задумчиво провела пальцами по каминной полке, стряхнула отсутствующую пыль, небрежно-естественно заняла освободившееся на диване место и завернулась в плед. Будто не видела, что в комнате есть еще кто-то.

Пауль не знал, что и думать. Он сел рядом и осторожно ее обнял. Когда раз в пять лет меняешься, начинаешь ценить все возможности текущего гендера, включая рост.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он тихо.

— Не знаю, — Кара повела плечами, не то стряхивая с себя руку, не то прижимаясь ближе. — Хочу обсудить с тобой один вопрос.

— Конечно, — Пауль заправил ей за ухо волнистую прядь челки. Говорить о «важном» не хотелось. Ни одному человеку в здравом уме не хочется «серьезно поговорить».

— Я... — Кара замялась, а потом резко выпрямилась и вскинула подбородок. Прядка, естественно, выскользнула обратно. — Я беременна.

Пауль замер, рассматривая ее. Должен был заметить, наверное, что ей опротивело любимое вино, что грудь стала чуть больше и чувствительней — вот, в общем, и все изменения. Кара всегда была капризной, взбалмошной и балованной. Совсем не похожей на себя-мужчину.

Медлить дальше было нельзя, но Пауль не знал, что сказать. Однажды зашел разговор о детях, и Ройенталь с презрением, которого Пауль от него не ожидал, заявил, что из него не выйдет хороший отец. И что лучше род Ройенталей прервался бы на нем.

Пауль же был слишком стар, чтобы думать о беременности.

— Как ты поступишь? — спросил он тихо.

— Хочу узнать твое мнение. Ты тоже в этом поучаствовал!

— Это твое тело и твое решение, — Пауль все же заправил ей за ухо выбившуюся прядь, а потом притянул к себе, чтобы обнять.

— И все же, — Кара никогда не отступала на полпути.

Молча гладить ее по спине было приятно. Пауль старался запомнить ощущение тепла, близости, того, какой родной она стала ему за несколько лет с их свадьбы. Она не была привычной, не стала и понятной. Но вот так сидеть вечером вместе ему нравилось, и совершенно не важно, были они мужчинами или женщинами.

— О большем не стоило и мечтать, — тихо признался Пауль ей в висок. — Я никогда не загадывал и не просил, потому что знал, что это невозможно. 

— Скучно жить в мире, где все невозможно, да?

— Не знаю, — ответил Пауль. — Мне все время приходится делать невозможное. Например, как я предполагаю, минут через восемь ты захочешь клубнику. Я прав?

— Нет. Ближайшие десять минут я хочу лежать. Об остальном я буду думать позже.

Пауль покладисто согласился. Ему нравилось соглашаться с Карой, нравилось баловать ее. В ближайшие несколько лет он сможет баловать двоих.


End file.
